


Slow S Shapes

by transformer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassins, Hybrid AU, M/M, murder of unnamed character, this was supposed to contain domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transformer/pseuds/transformer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "all the streets, where I walked alone, with nowhere to go, have come to an end."<br/>from <i>with me</i> by sum41</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow S Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> week 2 of weekly drabbles exchange.
> 
> warnings for some violence and one minor unnamed character death.

Kyungsoo fires and there’s no sound of ricochet this time. The bullets dig silently into flesh. The rain turns slightly red though the colour dissipates in the next second. The alley remains dark.

Kyungsoo flickers a black ear, his tail elegantly making a slow S shape behind him. He lowers his gun and listens carefully for sounds other than the pattering of the nocturnal shower. He’s sure he heard something when he had been trying to talk business with the man he’d just shot.

A car zooms by and water splashes as it runs through puddles, and that distracts Kyungsoo but not enough for him to miss a whimper coming from behind a gathering of trashcans.

 

 

He meets Chanyeol that way. A hybrid cat with dirt and shallow cuts to his face. A bandaged arm, a tattered shirt. He looked a bit wild and intimidating in his own way, but he was also curled up, trembling and deeply frightened when Kyungsoo had walked to where he hid.

 

 

“Faction?” Kyungsoo asks. Chanyeol opens his mouth and then closes it.

“Or are you a stray?” Kyungsoo suggests.

Chanyeol nods slowly.

 

 

He doesn’t usually bring anyone to his place, but Chanyeol didn’t look like someone Kyungsoo wanted to leave alone in the dark, next to a corpse of a man who stank even before he was killed.

He takes care of Chanyeol. He dabs his injuries with a bit of rubbing alcohol. He tells him he can use the showers. Tells him to throw that shirt away it’s gross. Kyungsoo flicks his tail to show casualness too but it seems to make Chanyeol shudder even more.

The next morning Chanyeol actually comes down with a fever. Kyungsoo tucks him into his own bed. He goes and makes hot miso soup in the kitchen.

 

 

“I’m from the wrong faction,” Chanyeol tells Kyungsoo three days later. Kyungsoo loads his gun, points it at Chanyeol without further ado. He narrows his eyes, takes aim, somewhere around Chanyeol’s hip, doesn’t shoot but holds still.

“I trust you make the right judgement though,” Chanyeol murmurs, gaze lowering.

Kyungsoo puts away his gun. Chanyeol stays still, his ears drooping downwards.

“What do you mean by the wrong faction?” Kyungsoo asks.

Chanyeol looks up, some kind of determination in his eyes.

“Well. It’s the one you’re not in.”

Kyungsoo sneezes as a response.

“Bless you.”

 

 

“What do you want for supper?”

“You.”

“I meant food-wise.”

“You.”

“You’re not a cannibal. Let’s not get too figurative right now.”

“But I want you in both figurative and literal ways,” Chanyeol whines.

 

 

Kyungsoo cleans up in the shadows while Chanyeol keeps watch on the street, loitering around.

Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo what he wants for supper. Maybe he can get some food at a nearby convenience store. Onigiri, perhaps? The sevens here serve good onigiris.

They eat cold riceballs as they walk down the street together.

 

 

And at the end of the street, Chanyeol says:

“Here’s to a new chapter of my life.”

Then he leans down and kisses Kyungsoo before the latter can say anything.

 

 

The smaller hybrid’s tail makes a slow s shape as he kisses back.


End file.
